Say I love you
by cirnocera
Summary: Makoto memulai debut pertamanya di Universitas Tokyo. Tapi apa yang membuat dia jadi deg-deg an sampai segitunya? Jangan-jangan...
1. Prolouge

Free is not mine

Please enjoy

Sorry kalau typo ataupun gaje

Ini adalah debut seorang Makoto Tachibana memasuki kampus yang sudah ia idamkan sejak dahulu. Universitas Tokyo. Hari ini sudah seperti biasa, dia tampil sangat hot, dan hot! Bahkan lebih hot! Karena apa? Karena dia mengenakan sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin hot! Ya benar! Sebuah kacamata!

Diam-diam tanpa seorangpun tahu, bahkan sang pacar (Cuma gosip) Haruka Nanase pun sampai tidak mengetahuinya bahwa seorang Makoto Tachibana ada bakat dibidang seni (kau pasti tahu maksudku apa kalau kamu benar-benar suka dengan Makoto :P). Saat ini dia sangat super duper serius dengan pelajaran pertamanya yaitu musik. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat belajarnya tidak terlalu konsen. Ada apa ya?

Makoto tidak bisa diam, jantungnya terus terpacu cepat, keringatnya mengalir dari pelipisnya, kaca matanya seperti longgar dan dia belum pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, namun ia tidak pernah mau memalingkan wajahnya sedikitpun ke samping kanannya. Seorang gadis dengan _dress flowers patten_ tengah duduk anteng disampingnya. Jari lentiknya memainkan ballpoint warna biru, sesekali ia mendongakkan kepala seakan berpikir. Rambut blondenya seperti emas yang bersinar terkana cahaya lampu. Pipinya dari samping tampak halus dan merona merah. Halus seperti rice cake dan merah muda seperti mawar yang baru mekar. Bibirnya pun tampak seperi sebuah delima yang baru matang.

Mungkin Makoto takkan jadi gugup dan linglung seperti ini jika saja ia tidak memilih untuk duduk di depan. Tapi apa daya, Makoto punya Motto, duduk didepan atau tidak sama sekali. Yah kurang lebih seperti itu. Tapi apa yang membuatnya nampak sangat gelisah seperti itu ? Disaat seperti ini dia malah mengingat rekan mantan homoannya sedang berenang riang dengan sang kekasih/bukan Rin Matsuoka.

" Ano, boleh kupinjam catatanmu? " sang gadis menoleh dan bertanya kepada Makoto yang tengah gundah.

" Waa!" seketika Makoto berdiri dan mengejutkan semua yang ada didalam kelas tak terkecuali si gadis.

"Ah? Ma, maaf..." kata Makoto malu dengan pura-pura menggaruk tengkuknya.

Si Gadis tak disangka malah tersenyum, Makoto pun kembali duduk dengan wajah yang merah adam menahan malu. Ia pun menggeser catatannya kearah si gadis.

"Terimakasih... " kata sanga gadis lembut.

" Ibu, sepertinya aku jatu cinta" batin Makoto

Review?


	2. Chapter 1

" Ibu, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta"

Free bukan punya saya. Free milik yang punya (ya iyalah)

**Warning : Typo, Gaje.**

Seperti biasa, Makoto bangun pagi. Karena di sekarang harus hidup sendiri (kost maksudnya) dia harus menyiapkan semuanya sendiri, tak terkecuali memasak. Jika dulu ibunya sering membuatkan bekal yang lezat kali ini ia harus bisa juga membuatnya. Dia masih ingat pesan ibunya

_Jangan makan sembarangan, usahakan kamu membawa bekal sendiri_

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Makoto harus mandiri, dia toidak boleh terus bergantung pada ibunya.

Hari ini ia membuat bento, beberapa potong karaage dan nasi putih yang ditaburi nori. Makoto tidak membua sayur. Ia hanya membawa beberapa tomat cherry yang ia beli di minimarket dekan kostnya lusa lalu. Untunglah tomat tersebut cukp dapat bertahan lama mengingat Makoto membeli dengan jumlah yang lumayan banyak.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju kampus Makoto tetap tidak melupakan kejadian kemarin sewaktu kelas musik. Dia tidak bisa melupakan senyuman hangat dari gadis tersebut. Meski sudah beberapa kali bertemu Makoto masih tidak berani untuk menyapa atau bahkan menanyakan namanya.

"Uwaaaa, aku malu sekaliiiii~~~ " ucapnya pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia berhenti sesaat.

" Ahh~ kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan dia ya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?, apa benar aku jatuh cinta? " batinnya.

Ia lalu menengok kearah jam tangannya, seketika matanya melotot.

"Ya ampun aku hampir telat! Harus cepat!" Makoto terkejut melihat bahaw suidah hampir pukul 9.30 dan kelas pertama akan segera dimulai. Hari ini ada kelas musik lagi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ia terlambat. Meskipun sudah kuliah, namun peratran nampaknya cukup ketat. Dia tidak mau mengecewakan orang tua nya.

Makoto berrlari sekuat tenaga, masih ada jarak sekitar 200meter lagi sebelum dia sampai ldi gerbang kampus. Tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang terdengan bunyi bel sepeda.

"Oi, tunggu...!" kata seseorang. Dengan terengah-engah Makoto berhenti dan menengok kebelakang. Wajahnya nampak terkejut.

_Ya ampun gadis itu!_

Makoto bukannnya menyapa, dia malah main kebut tanpa memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Sigadis terkejut dan berusaha mengejarnya.

"Heii..!" teriak si gadis sambil mengebut. Dia berhasil menyalip Makoto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku hanya ingin menawarkan tumpangan padamu. Kau terlambat kan? Ayo naik. Jarak ke kampus masih lumayan jauh!" ucap si gadis dengan nada serius.

" A, ah.. i.. iya... , ma, maaf..." ucap Makoto.

Setelah itupun mereka berhenti sesaat. Bertukar tempat dan segera menuju kekampus.

Sampai dikamus mereka segera menuju ke tempat parkir, memarkirkan sepeda dan segera berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung kampus.

Usai kuliah Makoto segera keluar dari kelas, ia berjalan, tidak, tepatnya ia berlari kecil. Dia harus secepatnya pulang, dia tidak mau telat 'bekerja' hari ini ia harus tampil di sebuah mall yang cukup besar di pusat kota.

" Cepat, cepat harus cepat! Aku bisa di pukul manajer lagi kalau telat seperti kemarin..." katanya khawatir.

Diam-diam dari kejauhan ada seorang yang memperhatikan Makoto, nampaknya Makoto pun tidak mengetahuinya.

"Kyaaa..! lihat-lihat! Itu Akira! Itu Akira! Kyaaa kyaaa...~~" suara hiru pikuk mewarnai suasana malam ini. Di suah mall yang cukup besar dipusat tokyo tengah digelar sebuah konser yang dihadiri beberapa band lokal. Salah satu band yang paling mencolok adalah band yang divokalisis(?) oleh seorang laki-laki mencolok bernama Akira. Band ini benar-benar sangat beda dengan yang lainnya. Band yang bernama Mizu ini semua personilnya menggunakan topeng. Aksi mereka yang bagus, lagu yang enak didengar dan terlihat sangat serius membuat banyak dari anak-anak muda menyukai band tersebut. Siapa sangka sang vokalis yang bernama Akira tersebut adalah Makoto.

Makoto harus menyembunyikan identitasnya agar band yang telah saat ini tengah naik daun tersebut tetap bisa eksis didepan khalayak umum. Apalagi selera pasar saat ini menginginkan sebuah pertunjukkan dan hiburan yang berbeda.

"Hei, Kana, lihat lihat disana! Kau lihat ituu? Kyaaa...~ Akiraaa...~~" teriak salah satu pengunjung mall yang menyaksikan konser dari lantai dua.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Mizu akan tampil disini..~~" kata gadis itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Di brosur ada lho, di brosur ada.. " kata gadis yang di panggil Kana tersebut. Ternyata gadis itu adalah gadis yang selama ini menjadi pujaan Makoto. Namanya Kana. Asakura Kana.

Apa bagusnya band seperti itu? Batin Kana. Ia menoleh kearah temannya. Nampak sekali jika temannya benar-benar menyukai band itu. Kana pun tersenyum.

" Hei Shimizu, bagaimana kalau kita turun dan lihat sebentar penampilan dari mereka? " tanya Kana.

Gadis yang bernama Shimizu tersebut menoleh, ditatapnya Kana dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. " Benarkah? Waaahhhh...! Terimaksih Kana!" jawabnya semangat.

" Ahh.. tidak, tidak. Kau kan ingin membeli cat dan kanvas baru, toko seni disini memang lengkap, tapi mereka tutup dengan cepat.." sahut Shimizu.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Mungkin saja nanti konsernya belum selesai dan Mizu akan tampil lagi. Kita harus prioritaskan hal yang lebih penting!" kata Shmizu semangat sambil mendorong Kana pergi menuju ke toko seni yang mereka maksud.

"Shimizu... " ucap kana tersenyum.

Setelah selasai berbelanja peralatan seni. Mereka berdua segera turun dan melihat konser, nampaknya konser belum selesai. Pas sekali, kali ini Mizu perform lagi. Mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam sdan pengunjungjuga sudah mulai berkirang. Kali ini Mizu menyanyikan salah satu lagu dari sebuah game. Mizu memang sebuah band, tapi lagu yang mereka nyanyikan kebanyakan dari band band lai maupun dari game. Mizu menyakinya lagu Someday Some light (dari game Scared Rider Xechs). Lagu ini slow dan cukup bagus untuk menjadi penutup acara.

Kana dan Shimizu mendekat ke panggung. Karena pengunjung banyak yang sudah pergi jadi mereka tidak berdesak-desakkan, bahkan mungkin lumayan longgar sehingga mereka berdua bisa menuju ke depan panggung dan melihat sang vokalis. Shimizu nampak senang sekali dan terlihat terhanyut dengan lagu yang didengarkannya. Kana tersenyum senang melihat sahabat yang ternyata merupakan sahabat masa kecilnya itu terlihat sangat senang. Ia lalu mencoba menikamati lagu yang dibawakan oleh sang vokalis band Mizu tersebut. Benar yang dikatakan Shimizu, band ini cukup bagus juga, batin Kana.

Namun ada yang aneh dengan vokalis yang ia lihat diatas panggung tersebut. Kana seperti mengenalnya. Dan tanpa sengaja mereka saling bertatapan. Kana yang masih 'loading' lantas terkejut karena sang vokalis tiba-tiba terjatuh menimbulkan beberapa keributan kecil dari arah penonton. Untungnya pada saat jatuh lagu yang ia nyanyikan sudah selesai. Tak ayal beberapa penonton ada yang tertawa namun ada juga yang bengong dan khawatir. Akira dan yang lainnya pun segera turun dari panggung begitu musik sudah selesai.

"Wah, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Akira tiba-tiba jatuh?" Shimizu bertanya ke arah Kana.

Setelah acara selesai Kana dan Shimizu segera pulang, mereka pergi menuju ke stasiun dan pulang dengan kereta.

" Mana aku tahu? Memangnya apa yang barusan terjadi? " tanya Kana balik.

"Yah kalau tahu aku nggak bakal bertanya keles... " balas Shimizu. Kana hanya tertawa garing.

" Tapi nggak tahu kenapa, sebelum Akira jatuh dia seperti bertatapan dengan seseorang. Tapi aku tidak tahu pasti.. " sahut Shimizu.

" Ha ..? bagaimana bisa kau tahu kalau dia tadi menatap seseorang padahal dia pakai topeng? " tanya Kana cengo.

"Yah kau tahu, aku melihat setiap inci tubuhnya...~ tidak ada yang kulewatkan sedikitpun~~ kyaaa~~ ah... dia Sangat HOOOTT!" teriak Shimizu didalam kereta. Seketika beberapa penumpang yang mendengar langsung menegok kearah mereka berdua. Kana hanya sweetdrop melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

Sampai dirumah Kana langsung menndaratkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Ahhh~~ hari ini aku sangat capek...~~~ tapi..."

Kana kemudia bangun dan duduk.

"Siapa ya Akira itu? Aku seperti pernah melihat orang itu.. " katanya sambil memeluk boneka dombanya.

Ia melihat kearah boneka yang menyerupai ikan paus. Dia jadi teringat dengan Makoto. Dia tadi melihat Makoto buru-buru pergi seusai perkuliahn selesai.

" Makoto ya... " ucap Kana sambil tersenyum. Ia lanats berdiri, mengambil handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Lanjut apa enggak nih? Rasanya ceritanya kok gaje ya? XDD

Review?


End file.
